Señuelo
by isabellawm
Summary: Descontinuado-Al reconocido detective Sabaku no Gaara nunca se le ha escapado un asesino. Excepto este. Podrá la casi-víctima, Yamanaka Ino, guíarlo hasta él? Podrá él evitar involucrar sentimientos cómo siempre lo ha hecho? -GaaIno-
1. Capitulo 1

**Señuelo**

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece **

Al fin me vino la idea para un GaaIno. Adoro esta pareja y sin embargo no he dejado de escribir KibaIno's. Por lo que escribí inmediatamente esto cuando me llegó la inspiración.

Espero que lo disfruten.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ __________________________________________

Capítulo I

Bufó furioso mientras pateaba el suelo. Había escapado. _De nuevo. _Caminó por la habitación, examinándola superficialmente. No podía tocar o mover nada hasta que criminalística llegase.

Todo estaba en perfecto orden –como siempre- nada fuera de lugar, ningún desorden o suciedad. Ningún espejo roto, ni mesas destrozadas u objetos esparcidos por el suelo. Todo estaba intacto. De no ser por el cuerpo que yacía sobre la cama, rodeado de sangre manchando las sábanas claras, se habría pasado la habitación por una normal y no una en la que un crimen había sido cometido.

Sí, a eso se dedicaba. A resolver crímenes. Subaku no Gaara era reconocido como el mejor detective de la ciudad. Sin embargo tal título no le servía de nada con el asesino que trataba hace meses.

Cinco crímenes en dos meses. Este se sumaba a la lista. Todos perfectos: ningún rastro de ADN, tejidos de ropa, huellas, ni nada que pudiese delatarlo. _Nada. _No seguían ningún patrón, solo el hecho de que todas eran mujeres entre los veinte y los veinticinco, y que todos habían sido brutales.

Brutales y a la vez hermosos, de una manera retorcida, claro. La forma (decapitación, estrangulación, removimiento de órganos…) en la que las mataba era brutal pero la manera en la que lo hacía era delicada, todo con sumo cuidado, derramar solo la sangre necesaria y ninguna de las expresiones de las víctimas era de horror. Como si las hubiese tratado con dulzura.

Se acercó a la cama para observar a la que ahora se convertía en la sexta víctima. La visión de tanta belleza le chocó unos instantes. Ver a aquella chica tan hermosa sin vida, le hizo sentirse culpable, más que con cualquiera de las anteriores. De haberlo atrapado antes, ella estaría viva.

Su cabello dorado, peinado, caía sobre sus hombros, las facciones de su rostro eran las más hermosas que jamás había visto, su piel blanca toda manchada por la sangre que brotaba de la parte de atrás de su cabeza. No podía ver la herida, por la posición acostada en la que se encontraba la chica, pero la experiencia le decía que había sido un golpe seco con algún objeto pesado.

Acercó su rostro al de ella, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo le indicaba lo recién que llevaba muerta. Entonces la sintió. Su respiración.

En cuestión de minutos, la chica era trasladada al hospital más cercano. No había demorado en llamar una ambulancia y cargarla hasta ella. Ahora iba a su lado, pronto llegarían.

Estaba viva.

La escena del cuarto de urgencia, el trabajo de los médicos y la estabilización de la rubia pasó ante sus ojos. No se había despegado de ella ni un segundo.

Más tarde no supo precisar si fue porque se trataba de una potencial testigo, que la llevaría al asesino que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado, o sí fue por algo más allá de su trabajo.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre- le dijo el médico encargado, luego de que la chica se encontrase en una habitación, recuperándose. Rodó los ojos, esperando que dijera algo que ya no supiese. – Sin embargo, no ha sido gran cosa estabilizarla. En poco tiempo se encontrará bien pero por ahora necesita descansar.

-Comprenderá la situación en la que se encuentra- comenzó con voz fría – la necesito para la investigación.

El médico, un hombre de estatura mediana y piel cobriza, frunció el ceño. –No permitiré largos interrogatorios ni que la saquen del hospital.

-La segunda parte no será necesario. Pero lo primero es primordial.- declaró- Acaso no ha oído usted de los recientes asesinatos de jóvenes mujeres, ¿no desea que este asesino se encuentre tras las rejas? ¿Le gustaría que su esposa o hermana estuviese entre la próxima víctima?

La expresión del médico cambió inmediatamente. Gaara sonrió para sus adentros, su capacidad de persuasión era una de las mejores armas con las que contaba.

-Le avisaré cuando despierte- murmuró, dejándose llevar por las palabras del detective.

-No será necesario- anunció- estaré con ella.

El castaño asintió – Con su permiso- y se marchó.

Vio al médico alejarse y espero que se perdiera en el corredor para entrar a la habitación.

La chica dormitaba, su cabeza estaba envuelta en vendas y la sangre había sido limpiada de su cuerpo. Gaara sonrió, estaba viva.

Se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama. No despegó la mirada de la rubia ni tampoco durmió esa noche. Esperó paciente a que abriese los ojos y recobrase el conocimiento.

Entrada la madrugada, su espera terminó. Expectante y con un sentimiento que no supo explicar, vio como lentamente los párpados se movían. Pensó que la belleza de la rubia no podía sorprenderlo más, se equivocó.

Bajo los párpados dos hermosos zafiros comenzaron a examinar la habitación. Los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

Entonces la expresión de tranquilidad se borró de la cara de la chica y se convirtió en una de horror. Cerró los ojos a los recientes recuerdos que llegaban a su memoria. Se encogió, como si le doliese. Gritó, no por el dolor que sentía, sino por lo que acaba de vivir.

-Estás bien- trató de tranquilizar el pelirrojo.

La rubia abrió nuevamente los ojos y los clavó en el hombre que la acompañaba. ¿Quién era? Asustada trató de alejarse mas su cuerpo no respondía.

-No te haré daño- prometió, no le sorprendió la reacción de la chica, era lo que se esperaba- Estás a salvo, en un hospital, tus heridas han sido sanadas y ahora mejoras.

Odiaba sonar tan frío.

Sin embargo la chica asintió. Obviamente _él _ ya no estaba ahí. Había sido horrible. Cerró los ojos a la imagen que vino a su mente.

-Soy el detective Subaku No- se presentó – y necesitaré tu ayuda….

-Ino- completó ella débilmente.

**Capítulo I**

_ _ _ __________________________________________

Prometo que lo siguiente será mejor. Lo releí y no es lo que esperaba sin embargo decidí dejarlo así.

Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas o cualquier cosa que se les antoje con tan solo clickear el botoncito Review this Chapter :)

Se les agradece por leer.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Señuelo**

Capítulo II

Después del shock inicial Ino se incorporó en la rígida cama del hospital. Le dolía horriblemente la cabeza y la penetrante mirada del detective sobre ella no mejoraba la situación. Respiro hondo y le devolvió una indescifrable mirada.

-Lo siento, detective Sabaku Na, no creo que resulte de mucha ayuda.

La rubia se recostó nuevamente en la cama, dándole la espalda.

-Señorita Yamanaka…- estaba impacientándose, había supuesto que la rubia cooperaria de inmediato pero la actitud que estaba tomando no encajaba para nada con sus planes.

-Mire detective, no me encuentro dispuesta en este momento, tendrá que disculparme.

Gaara la miró con incredulidad y a la vez el enojo le hervía las venas. Había un asesino suelto, que intentó asesinarla y al cual se podría atrapar en cuestión de horas si la imbécil ayudará. Estuvo a punto de recriminárselo en cara cuando la enfermera de turno entró a pasar visita.

-Volveré por la tarde, espero su colaboración entonces- anunció fríamente desde la puerta, luego se marchó.

Ino Yamanaka soltó un respiro, el cual no estaba consciente que contenía. La presencia del detective la ponía nerviosa. Coopero con la enfermera, quería un tiempo para pensar en soledad.

"No te haré daño" le había dicho Sabaku Na Gaara, y por alguna razón la frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Tal vez fue la manera que su glacial tono de voz contrastaba con la cálida mirada que le dedicó por unos cuantos segundos antes de tornarse inexpresiva.

Y se sentía totalmente inútil al no poder proveer la información que este esperaba de ella. Por más que forzará su memoria no lograba recordar más que una risa maliciosa, el ruido de un objeto pesado al ser agitado en el aire y la oscuridad en la que se envolvió después de que el objeto chocara contra su cráneo.

Información que estaba segura el detective consideraría como inservible a su investigación. Cerró los puños en señal de frustración. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto quedar mal ante él? Después de todo, era ella quien había sido víctima de un intento de asesinato, el que él se molestará con ella lo convertía en un insensible.

Se removió incómoda en el reducido espacio. Había sido víctima de uno de los asesinos más buscados de la ciudad de la Hoja y hasta el momento caía en cuenta. No había indagado mucho de este caso pero había oído de las horribles muertes de otras jóvenes y sabía que una de ellas realizaba estudios en la misma Universidad a la que ella asistía. ¿Era esto una simple coincidencia?

La idea de proporcionar este dato al detective la animó un poco. Volteó la cabeza hacia el reloj sobre la mesita junto a su cama, 5:45 pm, dentro de poco sería la hora de visitas. Se preguntó si sus mejores amigos estarían informados de su accidente. Pensó en sus difuntos padres y cuan afectados estarían con lo sucedido.

Oyó a una enfermera gritar "Sin un permiso especial no puede entrar ahí." Se incorporó asustada cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y rezó a todos los dioses que conocía por que el asesino no hubiera vuelto a terminar lo que no acabo.

-¡Ino-chan!- la familiar voz llenó la habitación y reconfortó el corazón de la chica. Sonrió a, Akimichi Choji. Un joven robusto y con gran carisma, dueño de una de las más grandes cadenas de restaurantes de la ciudad y uno de los dos mejores amigos de toda su vida – Lo oí en el noticiero del mediodía, me tomó toda la tarde averiguar a qué hospital te internaron. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Peor que cuando Shikamaru cocinó ese guiso sorpresa – respondió con seriedad. Choji la miró perplejo antes de lanzar una carcajada. Su amiga siempre veía la manera de sobreponerse a las dificultades.

- Y yo que pensé que les había encantado mi guiso- dijo una lánguida voz desde la puerta – Me alegra saber que el golpe no te volvió menos problemática, Ino.

Ino sacó la lengua al moreno que sin preocupación se recostaba sobre el marco de la puerta, siempre podía contar con esos dos para alegrarle el día. Choji y Shikamaru se sentaron junto la cama de su amiga. Dedicaron la tarde a recordar anécdotas de su infancia y secundaria.

-¿Recuerdan lo ñoño que se veía Shika en el club de ajedrez?- señaló la chica, el aludido frunció el seño pero no reprimió la risa. Estaban tan envueltos en su conversación que no se percataron de la puerta que se abría.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó seriamente Gaara con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Detective!- exclamó sorprendida la Yamanaka- no le oí entrar, estos son Akimichi Choji y Nara Shikamaru, amigos míos.

-¿Y qué se supone que hacen aquí?- demandó con brusquedad. Ino lo miró como si fuera un idiota.

- Me hacen una visita, es obvio- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Con autorización de quién?- miró con rencor a los dos jóvenes. No estaba seguro del porque le molestaba tanto que esos dos estuvieran junto a ella, haciéndola reír, apoyándola en su situación.

_De verdad que es un idiota_, pensó con rabia Ino. Desde cuando sus amigos necesitaban autorización para estar con ella.

-Ya que Ino sufrió un intento de asesinato, no es prudente que nos aparezcamos sin identificar. O me equivoco, detective- la voz de Shikamaru era fría, y el modo en el que pronunció "detective" fue desafiante.

Gaara lo miró con odio. Nadie le hablaba así, además había algo en ese tipo que no le agradaba. El aura que los rodeaba a él e Ino era diferente que la que la chica compartía con el más gordo. No le gustaba.

-No, no se equivoca – respondió con igual desafió en su voz – Les pediré que se marchen.

Choji que sintió la tensión entre su amigo y el detective, tomó el brazo de Shikamaru y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para marcharse.

Sin embargo Ino los detuvo incluso antes de que se pusieran de pie.

-Ellos no van a ningún lado hasta que la hora de visita termine, ninguno de ellos jamás pensaría hacerme daño- declaró con testarudez. Tenía todo el derecho de estar con sus amigos en una situación como esa. Además, cualquier cosa que demorara su interrogatorio con el de los ojos verdes era bienvenida.

Gaara se sorprendió como la chica le contradecía. Pero se sorprendió más con sí mismo cuando cedió. Miró su reloj, quince minutos más y tendría la oportunidad de estar con ella. Para el interrogatorio, se recordó.

Sin decir una palabra dejó la habitación. Ino rodó los ojos, ya era la segunda salida dramática que hacía en el día.

-Oye Ino-chan, no queremos buscarte un problema – tartamudeó Choji.

-Ustedes jamás serían una amenaza para mí, no le veo el problema

-A lo mejor se preocupa que alguien no deseado entre aquí- señaló el Nara. Su amiga lo miró incrédula, minutos atrás había discutido con el detective y ahora le daba la razón.

-Pues que se queje con la seguridad del hospital y a mí me deje en paz- se cruzó de brazos, un gesto bastante infantil.

Los quince minutos se fueron volando, una enfermera entró a anunciar el final de la visita. Ino los despidió con un suave abrazo, aun se sentía débil, y con una sonrisa les dijo que los esperaba mañana.

El detective tardó más de lo que Ino esperaba en volver a la habitación. Entró con calma y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

-Creo que empezamos mal- dijo después de un prolongado silencio- Si yo permito que tus amigos te visiten, me dirás lo que sabes

Ino lo miró con detenimiento. Trató de estudiar su expresión, pero se perdió en su rostro. No podía ser mucho mayor que ella, su cabello era de un rojo muy intenso, como sangre, y caía desordenadamente sobre su frente, sus ojos verdes la atraían como imanes. Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo en sí.

-No creo que sea un trato justo- Gaara levantó la ceja en forma de pregunta – verá… - un sonrojo coloreo sus níveas mejillas- no puedo recordar nada acerca quién me atacó.

Gaara se distrajo en el rosa que adornaba las mejillas de la chica, la manera que resaltaba el sonrojo esos ojos azules. Su mirada se quedó clavada en los delicados y rosados labios de la joven. Embelesado hasta que su cerebro proceso las palabras de la joven.

Fue como si le hubiesen golpeado con mucha fuerza el estomago. Maldijo en voz baja. La rubia lo miro con preocupación, la decepción bailaba en su cara e iba más allá, como si esto le causara un dolor físico abrumador.

-Yo..lo siento – se excusó torpemente – he tratado todo el día de hacer los recuerdos venir pero no logro resultados.

Le contó acerca de la risa, el ruido, la estudiante de su universidad. Y sin embargo no se sintió menos inútil.

-¿La conociste?- preguntó después de un tiempo. Ino negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo sé que era muy popular, Shikamaru la conoció, dijo una vez que era una chica muy escandalosa pero a la vez inteligente.

El silencio del detective la puso nerviosa, agarró un mechón de su cabello y empezó a jugar distraída con este. Entonces Gaara lo notó, era rubia.

Algo dentro de su mente hizo clic. Claro que el desgraciado seguía un patrón. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

De un impulso se puso en pie y se acercó a la Yamanaka. Tomó la mano de esta que jugaba con su cabello, y en un acto que no pudo comprender por qué lo hizo, la apretó con suavidad.

-Gracias – susurró mirándola a los ojos. Ino trató de preguntar qué le agradecía pero no logró formular las palabras.

Tan rápido como se le acerco se alejó. Se detuvo en la puerta y volteó la cabeza.

-Hasta mañana, Ino

Y por tercera vez en el día, Sabaku Na Gaara hizo una salida dramática.

.

.

.

.

Wao, no tenía idea cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que escribí el primer capítulo. No sé como disculparme, lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacer un capítulo larguito.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Reviews? -soy tan descarada por pedirlos


End file.
